This invention relates to a distribution table for controlling the feed rate of articles which are to be supplied in an automatic weighing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a distribution table of the type described which is well-suited for use in a so-called combination computing-type automatic or combinatorial weighing apparatus which operates by computing combinations of weight values obtained from a plurality of weighing machines arranged in a circular or other pattern, finding the combination of weight values that gives a total weight equal or closest to a predetermined weight, and discharging the articles from those weighing machines corresponding to said combination.
The distribution table of the aforementioned type has a simple conical construction and therefore cannot cope effectively with changes in the mobility of articles stemming from variations in shape from one kind of article to another. A proposed solution to this problem has been merely to regulate the distribution table driving mechanism, but this expedient has not always been capable of dealing fully with large differences in article size.